


Shut Up Kiss Me

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Crimelord Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dominant Frank Iero, M/M, Master/submissive, Panties, Punishments, Rules, Spanking, Submissive Gerard Way, safeword mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: Gerard acts out, and this time it's at a fucking meeting, an important one, in front of fucking everybody, and Frank decides to really teach him a lesson.(Title: Shut Up Kiss Me by Angel Olsen)





	Shut Up Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did this.

Gerard knew he'd been especially out of line at the meeting, the one Frank had been caring enough to let him into, and he also knew he was going to be punished sooner or later for being such a tease, but he'd seen the bulge in Frank’s crotch and the look in his eyes and that was all he needed to know that he was going to get fucked. And, most likely, have an orgasm, and his dick was growing hard just thinking about it. There was the two-orgasms-a-month rule to consider, but Frank surely wouldn't count this—Frank loved to see Gerard cum and Gerard had a feeling he especially wanted to see him now, and if that was the case then this must not count, right?

The drive home was suspenseful, Gerard craving to be touched desperately, barely able to wait for them to get home. His pants were horribly tight, and fuck, he just needed them off, Christ. He bit down on his lip, licking it in anticipation, but putting just enough effort in so Frank could see just out of the corner of his eye. Spreading his legs wide, cock extremely visible in his jeans, and really, he could only be more of a whore if he'd started to jack off right here in front of Frank, but that was obviously not a smart thing to do.

Frank hadn't said anything until they pulled up, slapping Gerard’s hand harshly when he'd tried to get out of the car. He'd opened the door for Gerard himself, nodding as a signal that Gerard was allowed to get out, and slammed the car door and that was when Gerard became mildly aware that maybe he really had fucked up. He doubted it. Frank was Frank; he was probably just being his possessive self. Pent-up sexual frustration, or something, right? That would make sense.

As soon as they'd entered the house—frankly, it was more of a mansion, considering—Frank had shut the door firmly behind them and knocked Gerard onto his knees with ease. It startled Gerard a bit, because usually he was allowed to walk for a little while, but Frank had his shoe planted firmly on Gerard’s ass until he'd evidently felt that Gerard had gotten the message to stay the fuck down.

“You are to go to the playroom and strip completely, on the bed, with your collar on and add up. Your hands should be laid in front of you. You aren't allowed to stand, or walk. Don't think about trying to lie to me, because I’ll get it out of you real fucking fast. Do you understand, Gerard?” Frank’s voice was stern and cold, almost scarily so, eyes icy and merciless. Gerard was starting to get nervous.

“Y-yes, Master,” Gerard answered quietly, setting off on all fours the fastest he could without tripping over himself.

He found it hard to strip while being stuck on the ground, as well as retrieving his collar and fastening it on without the aid of Frank or a mirror, and especially climbing onto the bed. Though, he managed, and his cock was flush up against his belly, leaking precum already. His face felt hot and it was probably cherry-red, already feeling sweat heading at his forehead. Fuck.

Then, he heard the door opening and closing, the rattle of metal cuffs. Frank’s footsteps towards him, and he quickly felt Frank cuffing his hands up to the headboard, but only cuffing his feet together so he could stay with his ass up in the air, hole exposed for the fucking world to see, Christ. Something about this whole session seemed different, and Gerard couldn't quite pinpoint why.

“You know, if you had only behaved yourself I wouldn't have to be doing this, Gerard. If you had behaved yourself, I might've let you touch yourself, make you cum; but you were a fucking slut, a disobedient whore, and disobedient whores that act like fucking sluts for everyone to see need to be put in their fucking place. I thought you would know that by now, slave, but I guess not. So, I am going to have to give you one hell of a lesson, Gerard. You are not going to take pleasure in this for a single fucking second, and you're fucking lucky if I lay even a finger on any part of you, got that?”

“Yes, Master,” Gerard whispered, voice quivering, because he was not going to cum, that much was obvious—but he was also going to get all hell spanked out of him, and Frank wasn't going to be doing it with his hand, he must be doing it with his belt, fuck, Gerard hated that, and—

It wasn't the belt.

It was the fucking cane, and Gerard nearly screamed, a loud yelp escaping him, one of the noises he would usually only make if he'd been spanked already ten fucking times, and this was only the first strike. Four more and that's when he was getting more to his screaming level.

“That was your warmup. What's the safeword, Gerard?”

“R-red, Master.” Gerard swallowed. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he such an idiot, why did he think he was getting a reward, Jesus fucking Christ!

“I’m giving you twenty-five with this, do you think you can handle that?” Frank asked, and Gerard didn't, he definitely thought he was gonna fucking explode from pain, but he nodded anyway, because he could still say his safeword, if it got too much. Frank hummed. “Good boy. Count and thank me.”

He'd already gotten the five as a supposed ‘warmup’, but as soon as Frank gave him the first real one it hurt twice as much, making Gerard yell out and whimper. “O-one, th-thank y-you, Master.”

The second was seriously like lighting a fire on his ass, fuck, it was terrible, and he’d screamed for real, and Frank had been right before when he said that Gerard wasn't going to get any pleasure from this because this was possibly the worst thing he'd ever felt, somehow. Frank had used the cane only twice before but that had been gentle; well, gentle compared to this hell that he was experiencing. He'd just managed to mumble the number and thanks to Frank before he'd gotten an extra however-many for forgetting.

By the fifth, his erection had vanished completely, deterred by the immense pain, and Frank actually stopped for a moment to briefly rest a cool hand on Gerard’s hot, red, probably bruised ass, and somehow that was the best thing he'd ever felt, visibly relaxing under the touch. It was calming for the small moment that it lasted, but soon he heard Frank’s sigh from behind him and the strikes resumed. Gerard’s screams only getting louder, and his words getting gradually more muddled and slurred.

He was only at the fourteenth when he started to think that he should maybe probably safeword out sometime soon. It was a tiny voice in the back of his head that was saying that, in the midst of the loud slapping noises and Gerard’s yells and the tears that were now running steadily down his face. Genuine tears, not just frustrated ones, genuine fucking tears because it hurt that goddamn much. Because fuck, why hadn't Frank just chosen his belt, or hand, or even the paddle, because this was definitely the worst he was going to get. Canes were for very, very naughty sluts, he knew that, and so maybe he'd been a bit more out of line than he had thought. But eleven more. Eleven. Fuck.

"Count, slut." An extra hit. Gerard cries out.

"F-f-fourteen! M-Master, th-thank you," Gerard said unsteadily, in the midst of his tears. Frank made a sort of 'hmph' noise from behind him, but he couldn't completely tell.

"I'm going to give you one more, and then I'll do the last ten quick, okay, Gerard?" Frank said, and Gerard bit down roughly on his bottom lip, even drawing blood, because he wasn't sure if he could, fuck. Fuck, could he? Ten in a row was… fuck. He nodded anyway. He could safeword out if he needed to, still. "Good boy."

The smack Frank gave him was probably the worst he'd gotten so far, and Gerard just managed to muffle his loud scream in the mattress, because Jesus fucking Christ it hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. The tears were flowing heavily now, and Frank's soft hands suddenly returned to his ass, resting there comfortably, feeling incredible against Gerard's heated skin. Gerard whimpered quietly, but just loud enough for Frank to reach up and caress his cheek, and press a gentle kiss to his reddened skin. "You need to safeword out? You can, you know."

"N-no, Master, I—I'll be alright," Gerard stammered, even though he knew fully well that he probably fucking wouldn't, and something inside him sensed that Frank had figured that out. Though, he just heard the tattooed man behind him sigh, taking his hands away from Gerard.

"Alright. Ready?"

Gerard nodded, and the ten came and went and it was the worst pain he'd ever experienced, out of every single session he and Frank had had. Nothing they had ever done compared to this fucking shit he was being put through right now, and it stung like all hell. And he could feel the restraints being removed, but he still didn't move because his ass hurt and he fucking couldn't even think about moving without it throbbing sharply.

"Gerard, hey, you did so well, baby. So good for me, sweetheart. I'm gonna go get you some stuff to make it feel better," Frank said gently, pressing a kiss to Gerard's ass quickly, before getting up again. It felt like forever, when Gerard was aching, but thankfully Frank was back in only a few minutes.

Frank rubbed some soothing lotion on, Gerard wincing a little, as the skin was so sensitive by now, but the cool substance was relaxing against the redness. "Feels good," he whispered, and Frank chuckled a little. Gerard was sure that he was gonna have a painful assortment of stinging bruises tomorrow, but whatever. He would figure that out when it came to it.

"I bet it does," Frank answered, messing up Gerard's hair a bit, not that Gerard minded much. It sort of felt nice, anyways. Not as much as the cold, refreshing lotion currently being massaged gently across his burning ass, but it did well for comfort.

Frank got him into bed shortly after, letting him wear the silky panties this time, for no reason other than that they're ten times softer than anything else Gerard has, and his ass is hurting like hell. But it's okay, because he ends up with Frank's arms around him, and that's really the main thing he'd needed.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, caning is an extremely painful, advanced spanking tool, so none of this is extremely exaggerated or anything. To use a cane for spanking, you have to have a lot of experience, because it's very easy to actually harm someone if you hit in the wrong place.
> 
> Anyway. Please comment, because this is my first BDSM fic.


End file.
